Todo irá bien, pequeño
by Selenika91
Summary: Hunith siempre fue una mujer fuerte, pero nunca tuvo que demostrarlo hasta que descubrió el poder de su hijo y se prometió que siempre lo protegería.


___Este fic participa en el reto **"****Historia de una imagen**" para el foro **En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica.**_

******_Disclaimer: _**_Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

_**Nota:** El Fan Art que me ha tocado ha sido_

** vicky ntart art/Dr agonlor d-s-F amil y-2150 814 10**

_de** Vicky-V** por lo que escribo sobre Hunith llevando a su bebé en brazos y dejo bien claro que el precioso dibujo no me pertenece. Solo lo tomo prestado para escribir sobre el personaje jeje_

_**Palabras:** 909_

* * *

_**TODO IRÁ BIEN, PEQUEÑO**_

La noche estaba cerrada, los frondosos árboles observaban silenciosos a quienes pasaban ante ellos. Un fino rayo de la luna consiguió iluminar brevemente a la figura envuelta por una capa que avanzaba con decisión mientras llevaba un bulto en sus manos. Era una noche muy silenciosa, solo se escuchaba de vez en cuando el pasajero ulular de algún búho que se había despertado para ir de caza. La mujer que recorría el camino cantaba en voz baja, tal vez para ahuyentar el miedo.

—"_Cuando el río suena, porque agua lleva, es el comienzo de la primavera…" _—tenía una dulce voz y pese a que sonaba ligeramente temblorosa, mantenía una suave sonrisa mientras observaba lo que llevaba en sus brazos. Tarareando la melodía se acercó aquel bulto a su rostro y lo acarició con la nariz. Un nuevo sonido apareció en medio de aquella quietud, la risa de un bebé. La orgullosa madre solo pudo ampliar su sonrisa ante tal hermoso sonido.

Se sentía feliz, eso no podía negarlo, pero una triste lágrima cayó de sus ojos azules. Hacía tan solo un año parecía que todo iba a ir bien. Tenía a su amado, Balinor. ¡Cuánto le añoraba! No podía creer que llevara tantos meses sin verle, ¡le entristecía tanto pensar que ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hijo! Y Merlín era un niño tan sano y tan guapo que le hubiera hecho estar orgulloso. Podrían haber formado una feliz familia.

Pero ella estaba sola, caminando en la oscuridad, por un estrecho camino.

En Ealdor, donde ella siempre había vivido, donde su hijo había nacido, tenía amigos y gente a la que quería, pero necesitaba estar con su familia. Por eso había partido hacía apenas un par de días camino a Camelot —no podía buscar a su marido, ni siquiera sabía por dónde podría empezar— cuando decidió recurrir a su hermano.

Odiaba Camelot y a su rey por todo lo que representaba, por su culpa Balinor había tenido que huir y sabía cuánto daño le había hecho Uther Pendragon. Pero necesitaba a su hermano y no creía que entrañara peligro alguno, porque aunque fuera el galeno de la Corte, una figura muy pública, ¿quién iba a sospechar que el bebé que llevaba con ella era de aquel fugitivo que logró escapar?

Cuando encontró fuerzas se echó a los caminos con su hijo y con las suficientes provisiones para el largo viaje. Le hacía mucha ilusión volver a ver a Gaius, su querido hermano que tanto había cuidado de ella durante muchos años. Aunque solían escribirse y Balinor fue a su casa como consejo del médico, hacía tiempo que no se veían y le echaba de menos.

Las primeras jornadas de viaje fueron duras, pero no demasiado. El pequeño Merlín se comportaba de maravilla, nunca lloraba y cuando no dormía, siempre estaba sonriendo. Hunith podía pasar las horas de camino simplemente mirándole, maravillada de que ella pudiera haber creado una criatura tan adorable.

Cuando llegó la segunda noche, encontraron refugio en una pequeña cabaña de un matrimonio mayor. La gente era muy generosa cuando veían a una joven madre con su bebé casi recién nacido, les brindaron un lugar en la mesa y junto al hogar. Todo parecía ir bien y Hunith se encontraba relajada, jugando con su niño en presencia de sus anfitriones, que estaban embelesados con el pequeño.

Llevaba toda la noche riendo, para alegría de todos, pero ocurrió que una vez rió con más felicidad aún y unas chispas doradas surgieron de sus diminutos dedos. Era magia. Los adultos que observaban se quedaron paralizados, Hunith se había sentido a salvo, pero una alarma repentina le invadió. No creía que aquella pareja fueran a hacerles daño, pero tenía que sacar a su hijo de ahí, no podía arriesgarse.

Recogió sus pocas pertenencias con rapidez y dándoles las gracias por su amable acogida salió corriendo. El matrimonio no habló, después de tantos años juntos solo se miraron y eso bastó para entenderse. No le deseaban ningún mal a aquella joven y no denunciarían a su hijo, pero tampoco irían a buscarla para ofrecerle su hospitalidad de nuevo, temían lo que pudiera ocurrir. Temían al rey Uther.

Pero Hunith no sabía nada de eso, le preocupaba escuchar el casco de unos caballos en cualquier momento, que fueran a prenderla, que persiguieran a su bebé. Por lo que cuando llegó al camino, tomó la única decisión que parecía lógica: volvería a Ealdor, lejos de aquel maldito rey tan obsesionado con destruir todo rastro de magia.

Necesitaba a su hermano, a su querido Gaius, pero más importante era proteger a Merlín, él era su responsabilidad, toda la familia que necesitaba. Ella le protegería de todo y de todos.

Así continuó decidida con paso rápido rumbo a su hogar mientras unas lágrimas caían brillantes a la luz de la luna. Seguía tarareando para su pequeño, para que no sintiera miedo en la oscuridad, y él sonreía encantado. Dejó de sonreír y sacó su pequeño puño de la manta que lo envolvía. Acarició el rostro de su madre con su suave mano arrastrando una impertinente lágrima y después volvió a sonreír, como si le asegurara que nada malo iba a ocurrir.

El corazón de Hunith se detuvo un instante, ya sabía que su hijo era especial, pero fue en ese momento en el que comenzó a intuir la enorme grandeza de su niño.

—Sí, todo irá bien, pequeño —prometió mientras continuaba con su dulce canción.

* * *

_¡Hola! Ya siento que sea tanta narración, pero la verdad es que no podía meter más diálogo jeje Espero que no se haga demasiado pesado para leer._

_Me alegro mucho del Fan Art que me ha tocado, me encanta la expresión de Hunith, tan fuerte y tan decidida, espero haber plasmado eso lo mejor posible en el fic._

_Y, bueno, hace poco me enteré de que ¡Hunith y Gaius son hermanos! No lo sabía, pero si la wikia lo dice, así será XD Así que tenía que meterlo aquí =)_

_Creo que con esto ya es todo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ¿un review? =)_


End file.
